Poisonous Toadstools Never Change Their Spots
by HermioneG7
Summary: This is a story about Snape's past. Has scenes from book 1, 3, and 5.


Poisonous Toadstools Don't Change Their Spots  
  
[I do not own any HP characters, except for the narrator of this story. They all belong to the wonderful lady, J.K. Rowling, who created theses Marauders that we know and love. WARNING: As I wrote this, I realized that the Marauders might seem extremely mean in this fanfic, from Snape's point of view. But you know the way they were! Just pointing that out.........  
  
Ah, but do these poisonous toadstools change their spots?........... memorable quote for young Mr. Weasley there, eh? What's that you say? Gasp! Don't tell me you've never heard that quote from one of Arthur Weasley's boys? Shame it is really, if you missed it. "Poisonous toadstools don't change their spots," said Ron sagely. "Anyway, I've always thought Dumbledore was cracked for trusting Snape, where's the evidence he ever really stopped working for You-Know-Who?"  
  
I must say, you better start paying more attention as you read, mate! I hope you'll keep your eyeballs open in this little tale, for it is about that memorable man with the big nose we know as Snivellus.  
  
Who am I, you ask? Let's just say I know the old slimeball. You shall never learn my name. I'm a very secretive person. Now before we get off track, why don't I begin this little tale of mine..........  
  
Now, where to begin? Ah, yes........... the sorting..............  
  
Part One: Sorting  
  
That was when they met. Ah yes, Snape was sticking his abnormally large nose into other people's business, as usual. Though they hadn't known then.  
  
"Well well well. Who do we got here......." said Snape, walking in front of James Potter as all of the third years were lining up from the lake. Snape was dripping wet.  
  
You see, young Sirius took one look at Servous and knew he wasn't a good wizard, and knew he'd never like him. So he pushed him right out of the boat and into the lake on the ride over there. James tried to stop my laughing.  
  
Just a note I'd like to say. Yes Padfoot and Prongs had been friends by then. We met on the train.  
  
"Who are you two?" Snape demanded of them.  
  
"Why, I'm Zeroki B Mulpikin and this is my very dear friend Jean Paul Bobstrackle........ He's French you know." Sirius said before James could answer, winking at him. He bit down on his teeth to stop from laughing. Snape narrowed his eyes at them. Some people were sniggering.  
  
"Oy, and who are you?" said Sirius, with a very strange accent.  
  
"I'm Severus Snape, if you haven't noticed." said Snape, standing up proudly.  
  
"Looks like a bad one, eh, Jean?" said Sirius, nudging James. "Look that the size of that nose he has!"  
  
Snape glared at the pair of them, shivering from the cold. "Alright, Zeroki and Jean, I demand to know your real names. NOW."  
  
"We already told you them! Right Jean. Jean?"  
  
Too late. As I remember right after that moment James saw the most beautiful girl he had ever seen. She had green almond-shaped eyes, and dark red hair that reached her shoulders. Pretty thick it was. Anyways, after that he had to follow her, and he left before Sirius said his name a second time.  
  
"Jean!" he said, then sighed. "Excuse me for a second." he said, then raced after his friend.  
  
"What are you doing, man? WE had that jerk right in the palms of our hands!" he said to him a little angrily.  
  
"Who's that?" he asked, ignoring him, and pointing to the girl.  
  
"I don't know! We'll find out in sorting, anyway........"  
  
James was placed in Gryffindor, same with Sirius, and a few other friends they made, such as a very pale, scared, and almost pathetic looking boy named Peter, and a mysterious secret-hiding boy names Lupin. Lily Evans, was the girl's name. She was also in Gryffindor.  
  
Then the old git's turn was up. He smirked, and sat onto the stool, and the Sorting Hat was placed upon him. It seemed a while, before the sorting hat called out "SLYTHERIN!"  
  
"I knew it." said Sirius.  
  
"We all did." said James. "Who else but a Slytherin can be that ugly?"  
  
They all laughed, and waited as Dumbledore, the headmaster, made his speech.  
  
"This Lupin guy is hiding something." Sirius whispered to James a little while later, why they were all eating and chatting.  
  
"I agree.......... but what?" said James.  
  
"What what?" said Sirius.  
  
"What could he be hiding?"  
  
"Oh right I donno. Maybe he's just feeling down in the dumps." said Sirius.  
  
"Perhaps........." answered James.  
  
*  
  
Later that night, all four of them got a dorm, and stayed up talking pretty late.  
  
"I don't feel like going to classes tomorrow." said Sirius.  
  
"Me neither." said James.  
  
"Ey, at least we're not in 5th year, taking the O.W.L.s." said Lupin.  
  
"That's true....... but in a few years we will be." said James. He had his wand out, and he was examining it.  
  
*  
  
Snape had gone into his dorm, almost dry, but he was glad to finally wear something nice and warm and dry.  
  
"Stupid gits, who do they think they are anyway?" he mumbled to himself. "I'll get back at them tomorrow, that's for sure."  
  
*  
  
Part Two: That's The Way It Went  
  
The next day was hazardous.  
  
What happened today was a very good example of what happened most of Snape's life at school. Unluckily their first class was Potions, which Gryffindors and Slytherins had at the same time. Snape grinned a very evilly at them from the front of the room.  
  
"Don't worry guys, that big-nosed freak can't do anything to us." said Sirius.  
  
"Especially since he has those flobberworms in his bag." said James, laughing. They erupted in laughs, but quieted down when the teacher glared at them. Snape turned back to the front of the class.  
  
His bag started to move, wiggling around, and squirming, and he looked down at it, a puzzled look on his face. Suddenly, just in a few seconds, his bag exploded and the flobberworms were all over him. In his hair, on this desk, on his books, everywhere. His inkbottles even broke and ink was all over his shoes.  
  
"What is going on here?" demanded the teacher, looking up from papers on his desk.  
  
"THEM!" Snape said furiously, pointing a shaking finger towards Sirius and James.  
  
"What did we do?" James asked innocently. The teacher didn't buy it.  
  
*  
  
Snape was feeling good for the rest of the day, for Sirius and James had detention, though he was wet all day from the slimy flobberworms. Plus, as a matter of fact, some people were calling his Flobber Nose all that day.  
  
"What a brilliant name! Simply brilliant for the old chap!" said Sirius as Snape passed him, talking in his weird accent again. Snape scowled.  
  
"I dunno, what about Snivellus?" said Sirius. Peter sniggered.  
  
Suddenly Lily Evans pushed passed the crowd and over to them. James made a weird sound from his throat, and Sirius nudged him, grinning wildly. Snape leaned against the wall, watching.  
  
"Did you really put those flobberworms in that poor boy's bag?" she demanded, standing with her arms crossed.  
  
Wow, she looks better when she's mad.........thought James. Sirius made a face.  
  
"Poor boy's bag?" he said, lifting his eyebrows.  
  
"What did he ever do to you?" said Lily.  
  
"Come on it's fun doing pranks on people!" said Sirius.  
  
"Oh, so you think it would be fun if someone put flobberworms in YOUR bag and called YOU Flobbernose?" she said.  
  
"Number one, I'd check my bag before I went to class, and number two, no one would call me Flobbernose because my nose is perfectly fine, unlike Snivellus over there. Right James? James?"  
  
"What?" said James, coming back from space. Sirius rolled his eyes.  
  
Lily tapped her foot. "You guys make me SICK!" she said, stomping away.  
  
"Hey, that's a start, James! You make her SICK!" said Lupin, grinning at James.  
  
"Hey! By 7th year, I'll have her swept off her feet." said James.  
  
"That's a LONG time, mate." said Peter.  
  
"Yeah, I know."  
  
Snape glared at them from a distance then ran back inside with his books.  
  
Part Three: Lily Evans and Sirius Black  
  
Now lets skip to a few years. It was his third year, and Snape was pranked constantly. Why, once he found his pillow filled with tiny little papers, filled with messages like this:  
  
Mr. Padfoot would like to point out that he never thought such an idiot like Snivellus ever got any higher than D's (Discustingly Dreadful- in the Maraduer's grade book..........) on any of his tests.  
  
Or  
  
Mr. Prongs would like to add how could Snivellus ever walk around with that huge nose of his.  
  
Did you notice how much they comment on his nose? Tsk tsk. Anyway, back to the story...........  
  
On day, after studying almost all day, Snape headed outside, not noticing he was heading straight to where Lily Evans was. He sat down, and took out his book to do some more studying. Finally he saw out of the corner of his eye, Lily headed over to him.  
  
"Filthy mudblood." he muttered.  
  
"Severus?" she said, standing in front of him.  
  
"What do you want." he said harshly. Her smile faded.  
  
"I just wanted to say sorry for how those idiots treat you." she said.  
  
"I don't need anyone to say sorry. Especially from Mudbloods." he snarled. Lily's face turned angry.  
  
"Fine." she said, and stomped away, looking back only once, and shaking her head.  
  
Snape watched her go, watching her red hair swing back and forth behind her, angrily.  
  
Later that day, Snape saw Lily hanging out with James and his pals.  
  
"Figures." he muttered.  
  
*  
  
Snape did find himself getting fond of Lily, for she was the only one who had been nice to him. But he had blown it already, when he had snapped at her, and he was going to blow it even worse, in 5th year.  
  
But anyways, right now you don't need to be worrying about that. Right now you need to be worried because snape was starting to wonder about our old friend Lupin..................  
  
"I demanded to know what's going on with you four. Why are you leaving once a month?" said Snape. Sirius was the only one there, and they were in the halls of the school. Sirius had been heading outside to meet his friends in the usualy "spot" to go on their monthly trip with Remus.  
  
"What ever do you mean?" asked Sirius.  
  
"NO JOKES, BLACK!"  
  
"Fine fine fine." said Sirius, still grinning. "Just go to the Womping Willow and prod a little knot and it'll stop moving. Then you'll find and openning. Go through that openning and you'll find out what Remus is up to.........."  
  
Snape eyed him, curious, then let Sirius go. Sirius shook his head and laughed as he walked away.  
  
Later that night, Snape did exactly what Sirius said.  
  
"The old Beanhead! He actually DID what I said?" exclaimed Sirius.  
  
"We got to go get him!" said James.  
  
"Why? It'll give something for Remus to chew on." said Sirius. James glared at him.  
  
"What?" said Sirius, shrugging. James shook his head, and quickly left the common room. Sirius glanced at Lupin and Peter, who all looked pretty serious.  
  
"It was just a joke!" he said.  
  
Snape reacked under the fighting tree, trying to hit the knot.  
  
"Snape! No! Don't go in there!" James called, running as fast as he could towards him. Snape glared, and quickly hit the knot.  
  
"No! Snape you mustn't!"  
  
"And why not?" he snarled, climbing into the hole.  
  
"Because! There's............a.......er..........."  
  
"You just don't want me to figure out your secret plans." he sneered.  
  
"No no no! That's not it!" said James, trying to grab Snape.  
  
"Get a way from me!"  
  
"Seriously, Snape, you can be really hurt!"  
  
"Since when do you care?"  
  
That was actually true.  
  
"If you get hurt in there, all the signed will be pointed to us! We'll be expelled!" said James.  
  
"Really, than I am going to go in there." he said, going through the door.  
  
Oops.  
  
"Snape! No!" James followed him in there.  
  
"Get out!" Snape said, kicking him in the face.  
  
"Ouch! No Snape! Don't go in!" said James. "There's.......... there's a werewolf in there." he said.  
  
Now Snape knew.  
  
"At least he didn't go in!" said James to the rest of them when he came back.  
  
Part Four: Snape's Worst Memory  
  
/This part is from Order of the Phoenix, if you haven't noticed already, but this is going to be from Snape's point of view, instead of from Harry's as he saw it./  
  
DEFENSE AGAINST THE DARK ARTS- ORDINARY WIZARDING LEVELS  
  
"Five more minutes!"  
  
Blasted! thought Snape, lifted up his head. His nose had been only a half- inch away from the paper before.  
  
Far away someone yawned, and Snape heard the rumpling of paper. Snape shook his head.  
  
"Quills down please! That means you too, Stebbins! Please remain seated while I collect your papers. Accio!"  
  
Evereyone's papers zoomed towards the teacher, Prof. Flitwick, knocking him down. Some students laughed. Snape rolled his eyes.  
  
Snape walked between the tables, with only a group of chattering girls between him and James. Snape wasn't able to hear what they were saying.  
  
Snape stared down at his paper as he walked outside, still following the four Marauders. When they sat down, Snape sat down a little ways farther from them, still looking at his paper. In the corner of his eye he saw James with something golden.  
  
A Golden Snitch. Snape glowered over his paper.  
  
After a while Snape stuffed his paper inside his bag, and stood up.  
  
"Alright Snivellus?" he heard James ask loudly. Snape dropped his bag, and tried to take his wand out of his pocket, but James was already saying "EXPELLIARMUS!"  
  
Snape tried to grab his wand as it flew twelve feet into the air and fell into the grass behind him. Sirius started laughing.  
  
"Impedimenta!" Sirius shouted, and Snape was knocked off his feet as he tried to get his wand back.  
  
Stupid Gits. He said angrily in his mind.  
  
People were starting to watch. Snape looked around, seeing Sirius and James closing in on his with their wands, though James was looking at some of the girls by the waters edge, and Peter was getting up, trying to get a closer view.  
  
"How did the exam go, Snivelly?" asked James.  
  
"I was watching him, his nose was touching the parchment. There'll be grease marks all over it, they won't be able to read a word." said Sirius. Snape glared at him, trying to get up.  
  
Feels like I'm bound by robes! A ring of swears went through Snape's mind.  
  
"You- wait." Snape panted angrily. "You- wait......."  
  
"Wait for what?" said Sirius. Snape turned his eyes to him. "What are you going to do, Snivelly, wipe your nose on us?"  
  
This time Snape said the swearwords aloud, and a bunch of hexes. Nothing happened. His wand was too far away.  
  
"Wash out your mouth. SCOURGIFY!" said James.  
  
"What the-" said tried to say, but pink soap bubbles started coming out of his mouth. He started to choke.  
  
"Leave him ALONE!" came a familiar voice.  
  
"All right, Evans?" said James.  
  
"Leave him alone." Lily repeated. "What did he ever do to you?"  
  
Sounds familiar, right?  
  
Snape was still choking on the ground.  
  
"Well, it's more the fact that he exists, if you know what I mean."  
  
Snape suddenly noticed Lupin wasn't in on this, and was just sitting, reading his book.  
  
"You think you're funny. But you're just a arrogant, bullying toerag, Potter. Leave him alone.  
  
"I will if you go out with me, Evans. Go on........Go out with me and I'll never lay a wand on old Snivelly again."  
  
Yeah right. thought Snape through his choking.  
  
"I wouldn't go out with you if it was-"  
  
Snape's jinx was wearing off of him, and he quietly started to go after his wand.  
  
"OY!" Sirius suddenly shouted.  
  
There was a flash of light, and suddenly there was a gasp on the side of James's face, blood dripping out of it. There was a second flash, and suddenly Snape was upside down.  
  
I'M GONNA KILL THAT POTTER! he thought, as his robes fell off of him, and he was hanging in his underwear.  
  
"Let him down." shouted Lily.  
  
"Certainly."  
  
Snape fell down, and he grabbed his wand.  
  
"LOCOMOTOR MORTIS" cried Sirius, and Snape fell again.  
  
"LEAVE HIM ALONE!" Lily said, taking out her own wand.  
  
"Ah, Evans, don't make me hex you."  
  
"Take the curse off then."  
  
James sighed, muttering the countercurse. "There you go. You're lucky Evans was here, Snivellus-"  
  
"I don't need help from filthy mudbloods like her!"  
  
"Fine! I won't bother in the future. And I'd wash your pants if I were you, Snivellus.  
  
Part Five: Meeting the Son  
  
This is a very short part, but I still think it will be good.  
  
Snape was sitting in his usual chair in the Great Hall, waiting for the first years to arrive. The doors opened, and Miggongal walked in with the first years. The first years were looking at the ceiling of the Great Hall with great awe.  
  
"It's not really the ceiling. It's bewitched. I read about it in Hogwarts, A History." said a girl loudly to another girl next to her.  
  
They all stood in front of the stool, where the sorting Hat was. Snape watched, looking for an eleven-year-old boy who looked like a certain man named James.  
  
"Potter, Harry!" called out Prof. Miggonagal. Snape's head snapped up. There he was. James's son.  
  
Harry walked up to the stool, rather nervously. Snape saw Dumbledore move in his chair, and lean forward, listening intensely.  
  
"GRYFFINDOR!" it finally shouted. Harry looked relieved, and so did a lot of other people.  
  
Harry caught Snape's eye as he was talking to Percy, one of the Weasley children. Snape gave him a look, then they both turned away.  
  
"It'll be interesting, having another mr. Potter here with us, won't it, Prof.?" asked Dumbledore.  
  
"Hmm? Ah, yes. Indeed it will be." said Snape.  
  
"I wonder who the Mr. Black will be, out of this new group. And the Mr. Lupin? Ah, yes, and Mr. Petigrew, Hm?" said Dumbledore.  
  
"Yes............. I'm just itching to find out." said Snape, still looking around the hall.  
  
Part Six: DO Poisonous Toadstools Ever change Their Spots?  
  
Well, I think that's where I'll end this little tale of mine, for you should know the rest of it. How Snape's in the Order, how he's trying to teach Harry Occlumency, and how he used to be a death eater. And more of course. So, what did you think of my tale? Do you think Snape is a poisonous toadstool, or a Flobbernose, or a deatheater? Come on, don't tell me you've never thought, not even once, that maybe Snape is just the way he is because of his troublesome past? Because he's misunderstood, perhaps? Well, I'll leave that up to you. I personally have always known many secrets about Snape. How do I know? Like I said, you much never learn my name. Oh stop complaining or I'll tell everyone to call YOU a Flobbernose! That's much more I like it. Now, I just want to say that there is much of this that I left out. Perhaps I'll tell it another time. Remember, there still is much of Professer Snape we do not now...............  
  
* * * * * * *  
  
Messrs. Moony, Wormtail, Padfoot, and Prongs  
  
Purveyors of Aids To Magical Mischief-Makers Are Proud to Say  
  
Please Do Not Exit Before Leaving A Review In The Review Owling System! Please Leave A Review With Our Owl By Clicking 'Go' Next To the Bottom Left Hand Box, Then Please Write Your Review In NICE Penmanship With Our Special Quill.  
  
Thank You For Reading This Tale  
  
Tootles! 


End file.
